Pillow Talk
by docsangel
Summary: Mira Trager comes home to Charming to find out her entire past is gone. Will she adapt to the new ways of Charming or will her past catch up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Passing the sign that says "Welcome to Charming" I start wondering if coming here was a good idea. Pulling up to Teller Morrow, I wonder how long it will be before Gemma runs me off. I pull into a parking spot, I get out and walk to the office. I look in the door and there is a very demure dressed woman manning the desk. "Uh hello?" I ask. She looks at me with a smile on her face. "Hello, Can I help you Sweetheart?" she asked sweetly. Gemma would not let just anyone work the office. "I was wondering if Tig Trager was here?" I asked hoping that he was still here. "Can I let him know who's calling?" she asked. "Can you just tell him that Mira's here?" I asked. Of course Sweetheart. I wait in the office and a few minutes later my brother walks in. "Mira?" he asked. "Hey Xander." I say back, waiting to see his reaction. He walks over and pulls me into a hug and I start to sob. "I missed you kiddo." he says as he pulls away and wipes away my tears. "Missed you too Bubby." I whisper. "I take it you two know each other?" the woman asked. "Babe, this is my little sister Mira. Mira this is my Old Lady, Venus." I look at him shocked. "You have an Old Lady?" I asked shocked. He just laughs. I look to Venua and then back at him and say "At least you married someone respectful. I was so scared my new sister-in-law was going to be a croweater. But you, Venus, have my deepest sympathy having to put up with his demented ass." I tell them and they all laugh. Venus pulls me into a hug and say "I think I am going to love you."

We walk into the clubhouse and it looks like not much has changed. We walk to the bar and there is a guy back there that I think I have seen before, last time I was in town. "Mira?" he asked and then it hits me. "TO? Holy shit! Are you a SON now?" I asked. "Yeah been almost a year now." he says as he comes around the bar to hug me. I see Chibs walk up and he pulls me into a hug. "Hey Lass. What brings you around?" he asked. "I was wanting to move back to Charming but wanted to make sure that it was cool with my brother." I say. "Of course it is." Tig says. "Does the Killa know you're back?" Chibs asked. "No. He doesn't. Hey where's everyone? I don't see Jax or Juice. Even Gemma is missing." I say. "Lass, let's go to the chapel. We need to full you in on a few things and that's when I noticed the patches. Chibs reads President and Xander's shows Vice President.

We walk into the chapel and they have me sit in my one of the chairs. "Mira, some things have happened. You need to know about this if you are serious about moving back here. Jax died. He did some things and Mayhem was voted." Chibs says and I look at him shocked. "Jax is gone?" I asked and they nodded. "There's more. Jax killed Gemma for killing Tara. Juice was killed on the inside and so was Otto. Bobby was killed by an enemy." Chibs tells me. I look at Xander and he confirms everything. "We are earning legitimatly now as well. We still have the porn studio and we have an ice cream shop but we also have an escort service." Xander tells me. "That's good." I say still reeling from being told most of my friends are gone. We walk out to the main room and I see Quinn walk in. "Rane?" I asked. "Hey baby girl. What are you doing here?" he asked as he puts me down. "I'm moving back. Just got the okay from my brother." I tell him. "They fill you in on everything?" he asked. "Yeah. They did." He pulls me into his side and whispes "He still misses you." I look at him, knowing who he's talking about.

We were sitting around, drinking and laughing. "Where are you staying?" Xander asked. "I was waiting until I got the okay to stay and was going to get a room at the Charming Inn while I looked for a place." I say. "No, you won't. I have a room that's open. You'll be safer there." Rane tells me. "Are you sure Rane?" I asked. "Yep. Your shit in your car?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "Good. You can follow me over when we leave here." he tells me. I really missed my family.

A little later, I am sitting at the bar and we hear the door open. I see my brother's shit eating grin but it doesn't take that to know who walked in. I know those footfalls anywhere. It's Happy. "Hey brother? Venus know you're talking to another chick?" he asked. I turn around and he sees me and his blank face doesn't give anything away. "The fuck you doing here?" he asked. "She's moving back to Charming." my brother tells him. Happy just grunts and walks over to the other end of the bar to get a beer. Quinn sees him glaring at me and me shying away and walks over. "You ready to go baby girl?" he asked. "Uh yeah. Let's go." I say. I stand up and hug my brother and walk out the door with Happy staring daggars into my back.

Once outside, Quinn says "That went better than I thought it would." I just laugh and say "If you say so." I get in the car and I follow him to his house. He shows me my room and I get unpacked. He is standing at the bedroom door and says "You know I love you like a sister, right?" I look at him and say "I know and I love you too Rane. You and I have always been close." He walks in and sits on the bed. "Baby girl, I know it didn't seem like it but Happy misses you. You have been gone a couple of years and he still stiffens up when someone mentions you. Most people don't see it but those of us that know him, do." he says. "I'm just gonna stay away from him. I just needed to be near my brother." I say. "Talk to me. What's really going on?" he asked. I sit on the bed next to him, "Rane, I need my family. I, uh, started seeing this guy. We had been seeing each other for almost a year and he, uh, started hitting me. I had to get out. I know he will look for me and when he finds me, he will kill me. I don't want my brother to think that this is the only reason that I came home so please don't tell him. I really did miss my brother. You too." I say. "What about Happy?" he asked. "What about Happy?" I asked. "You still love him?" he asked. "I never stopped. That was part of my problem with my ex. I never would tell him I loved him and wouldn't get serious. I couldn't tell him I loved him because I didn't. Promise you won't say anything to my brother." I say. "I won't unless he finds you. Then I'm telling the club." he says. I nod. "Want me to tell Happy?" he asked. "Why would you tell him?" I asked and he just looks at me. "Rane, he doesn't give two shits about me. He never did." I say. "Whatever baby girl. Just stay close okay?" I just nod and he walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little later, Quinn and I are sitting out on the deck having a couple of beers, laughing and talking about old times. "I remember when you were about fifteen and snuck out to go to that party Tig told you not to go to. You were with that punk that thought he was bad ass." he says. "Holy fuck. I remember that." I say laughing. "Yeah, thought Tig was gonna shit bricks when he saw you up on the table dancing. He was ready to drag you out of there until your skirt came up and say you were wearing my little pony panties." he says "You are not gonna let me live that down are you?" I asked. "Nope." he says. I just shake my head and laugh. Quinn really was like another older brother. I don't really remember a time where he wasn't there.

We hear a knock on the door so Quinn gets up to answer. I hear someone walk out onto the deck and look up to see Happy. I stand up and put my beer on the table. "Hey Happy." I say. "Why are you here?" he asked getting right to the point. "I came to be near my brother. I missed him." I tell him. "Bull shit." he almost shouts. "Look, doesn't matter why I came back. I didn't come back for you. I'll make sure to stay out of your way." I tell him. "Good. Make sure you do." he says before turning to walk away. He leaves and after I take a couple of deep breaths and head into my bedroom. I take out my suitcases and start packing my clothes, trying to keep it together. Quinn walks in and asked "What the hell are you doing?" I keep packing and say "This was a bad idea. I'm just gonna go. I'll call Xander later and explain everything." I tell him. He walks over and pulls me to him. "You ain't going anywhere. Talk to me. What's got him so pissed about seeing you?" Quinn asked. "There's something that happened before I left. No one knew about it but me and Happy. We both got drunk one night and hooked up. We kept hooking up over the next couple of months and we were together one night and I started bleeding and in a lot of pain. He took me to the ER and we found out I was having a miscarriage. He took me home after I was released and told me he couldn't do it anymore. He walked out and stopped speaking to me. That was the reason that I left when I did." I explain. "Look, get unpacked and get some rest. I'm gonna go take care of some things. I'll see you in the morning." he tells me and I do what he tells me to do.

At the clubhouse, Happy is sitting at the bar, entertaining a croweater. Quinn walks over to him and says "Ring. Now." and walks towards the ring. Chibs stops him and asked, "What's this about brother?" Quinn looks at him and says "This is personal Prez. Just need to work some shit out." Quinn says. "Well, work it out brother." Chibs says. Chibs wraps Happy's hands while Tig wraps Quinn's. "What's this about Quinn?" Tig asked. Quinn doesn't say anything. They get in the ring and Quinn takes the first punch. After about thirty minutes, Tig and Chibs break up the fight and tell them to hug it out. Quinn hugs Happy and whispers in his ear. "You disrespect her again and I'll fucking take Mayhem." Quinn lets go and Happy just glares at him. "So, she fucking you now?" Happy asked. Quinn went back after him and Tig and Chibs pull them both back. "Chapel. Now. Both of you." Chibs yells.

Walking into the chapel, Tig, Chibs, Happy and Quinn walk in and the doors are closed. "Someone want to explain what the fuck that was about?" Chibs asked. "Personal shit." Quinn says. "That's not good enough. What the hell is going on?" Chibs asked again. "Happy showed up at my house jumping all over Mira about why she's back. Upset her pretty bad. Turns out that the reason little sister left was because the Killa here knocked her up and when she lost the baby, he treated her like shit and left her, acting like she didn't fucking exist. Girl's been in love with him since she was fifteen." Quinn says. "You knocked up my sister?" Tig says, clearly pissed. "Don't matter now." Happy says. "Don't matter? My sister fucking left because of you and you say it don't matter?" Tig yells. "Calm down Tig. That's not going to change things." Quinn, you and Tig go and make sure Mira is okay and Happy, you steer clear of Mira until you can make this shit right. And you will make it right. She's family." Chibs says. They all nod and head their separate ways.

I am sitting in the living room, not able to sleep when I hear the door open thinking that it's Quinn. I didn't expect to see my brother. "Xander? What are you doing here?" I ask and then I see Quinn walk in. "Rane, what happened?" I asked. They sit down and my brother takes my hand and I see the hurt in his eyes. I look to Quinn and say "You told my brother about me and Happy?" I asked. "Yeah. And took Hap to the ring." he says. "What? Why?" I asked. "He fucking deserved it." Quinn says. I just look down and the tears fall from my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" my brother asked. "What good would it have done. Club comes first. He's your brother and no matter how pissed you would have been about it, you wouldn't have done anything because he's another member. It didn't matter anyway. Still don't." I say pulling my hand from his. "Look, Xander. I haven't been here a whole day and there's already problems. I shouldn't have come here." I say. "Don't start that shit. You left because of him once and he won't be the reason you leave again." my brother says. "You need to tell him the rest." Quinn says and I glare at him. "What else is there?" my brother asked. I sigh, defeatedly, "After I left, I started dating this guy. He started hitting me and I left but I know if he finds me that he will kill me. That's not the only reason I came back. I really did miss you guys." I explain. "Well, we won't let anything happen. Just give shit a few days to die down okay." my brother says and I just nod.

Friday night rolls around and Quinn is getting ready to head to the clubhouse. "You coming to the party?" he asked. "No. I think I'm just gonna hang here." I say. "No you ain't. You're family and you will hang out with family. Plus, Venus says you better be there. You thought that Gemma meant business? Venus is just as bad." he says and I just shake my head. "Get ready. You ride with me. Venus has a dorm room ready for you to crash in." he tells me and I get up and start getting ready.

We pull onto the lot and get off Quinn's bike. "Are you ready baby girl?" Quinn asked. "Nope." I say honestly. We walk into the clubhouse and I walk over to the bar where Venus is sitting. The prospect hands me a glass of wine and Venus says "I keep wine here for us girls." I take the seat next to her and she asked "How are you doing Sweetheart?" I empty the glass and motion for another and Venus says "That bad? Sweetheart, no man is worth that." I just look down at the newly filled glass and Venus puts her hand on mine. My brother walks over and kisses Venus on the cheek and then hugs me. "Didn't think I'd see you here tonight." he says. "Yeah, Rane didn't leave me much of a choice." I tell him. I look over and see someone coming from the hallway to the dorms and see Happy walking out with a croweater. He sees me sitting there and smirks as he pulls her in for a kiss. I stand up and say, "This was a bad idea." I get up and say "I'm just gonna go. I'll call you tomorrow Venus. Love you Bubby." I start to walk out the door and TO comes up behind me. "Where are you going?" I turn to him and say "I'm heading home. Coming here was a bad idea." TO grabs my hand and says "Hang with me tonight. We still have some catching up to do." I look at him trying to figure out what he's doing. "He needs to see that he's not getting to you." TO says. "T, that's the thing. He does and he knows it. I'm just gonna head home." I say and he grabs my hand and walks me to his bike. I get my helmet from Quinn's bike and get on the back of his bike. As we pull out of the lot, I look back and see Happy standing there glaring at me.

We pull into the driveway and I get off the bike. "Thanks for the ride T." I say. "No problem. Don't let him get to you. You don't respond and it will piss him off and he'll come to his senses." TO says. "Thanks T. I'll keep that in mind." I hug him and head inside. Once inside, I hear him pull out of the driveway. I head to my bedroom and as I lay down, I start to sob until sleep takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and hear voices in the living room. I walk past the living room and into the kitchen to get some coffee. My brother walks into the kitchen along with Quinn and says "Hey kiddo." I turn and say "Hey." Quinn looks at me and says "Sorry about last night. I didn't think he'd be that big of a dick." I just shake my head and say "It's fine. I don't think I'll be going back." I say. "Well, it won't be that easy. Venus wants to have a family dinner and wants everyone there." my brother tells me. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I like Venus and I will spend all the time in the world with her but I can't be near Happy." I say. "You can't just avoid club shit because of him." Quinn says. "Have you not been here the last few days? He hates me. This club and family is his before it's mine. Just tell Venus I'm sorry." I say before walking back to my room to get dressed for the day.

I walk out to the living room and Quinn is sitting there. "Mira, you can't hide out forever. You can't let him have that power over you." he says. "It's not having power over me. Rane, I lost our baby and he abandoned me. He made it very clear he hates me. Why in the hell would I willingly be around someone that hates me?" I asked. "He doesn't hate you. When you left, he didn't touch a single whore for months after you left. He spent a lot of time alone. When your name would come up, he'd grab a bottle off the shelf and lock himself away by himself. He was miserable. You made him happy." he told me. "Well, he might not have hated me then but he does now." I tell him.

That evening, Quinn leaves for the dinner at my brother's house and I am sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when there's a knock on the door. Going to the door thinking it's one of the guys trying to get me to go to the dinner, I open the door and see the last person that I wanted to see. "Hello Miranda." Chris says with a sick smile on his face. I try to close the door but he pushes the door opened and comes for me. I try to walk backwards, trying to remember where Quinn hid the guns in the house. I fall and land next to the entertainment center. I remember that there's a gun on the back of it. He yells at me and says "You thought that you could leave me? I tried to give you everything but you couldn't love me. You wouldn't love me. All because you love that fucking biker. Is that what you want? You want to be a biker whore?" he asked as he is walking towards me. He is on top of me in seconds, strangling me. Just when I think he's going to kill me, my hand finds the grip on the gun and I pull it around and pull the trigger. Chris falls on top of me and I push him off. After catching my breath, I run for my phone and call my brother, "Xander, I need you." I say into the phone, crying. "Hey, where are you?" he asked. "At Rane's." I tell him. "We are on our way." he says and I hang up and am curled up against the wall when the door opens. I jump and start to back away when I see my brother with Quinn and Happy behind him. "Mira, are you okay? Are you hurt?" my brother asked. "My ex. He attacked me. I shot him. Oh my God, Xander, I killed him." I start crying again. "Look, we got this. You are okay." he says trying to calm me and I start going into a panic attack. Chibs takes me aside and helps me through the panic attack while Happy, Xander and Quinn are cleaning things up.

Chibs has me out on the back deck, getting some air when the door opens. "I'll be inside if you need anything Lass. It's going to be okay." Chibs says before patting my shoulder as he walks inside. Thinking that it's my brother or Quinn, I say "I'm fine." I hear his raspy voice saying "Are you?" I stiffen up and he walks to stand in front of me. I don't look at him and I don't answer. I stand up to walk back inside, away from him and he grabs my hand. "Don't." I say pulling my hand away. "Why are you here, Happy?" I finally asked. "I'm here because you called that someone attacked you." he says. "I called my brother. Not you." I say still refusing to look at him. He walks over and tilts my chin up to look at him and I wince. That's when he sees the bruises forming on my neck. "He do this?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. It's not your problem." I say before heading back inside and walking to my bedroom.

I hear talking in the living room and my brother comes to my door. He walks in and pulls me into a hug before kissing my temple. "You know, when you called, he beat us out the door. He was the first one to get here." he says. "Don't. Okay? I really don't want to think about him right now. Xander, I killed someone. How do I handle that?" I asked. "You handle it just like you did. You call us and let us handle that shit. You did good Kiddo." he says. I just nod my head. "You need to pack a bag, you and Quinn are going to stay at the clubhouse for a few days. I'll have the prospects over here tomorrow to clean this shit up." he says. I nod my head and get my backpack out and start packing things up.

Walking out the door, I get on the back of my brother's bike and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I take my backpack to the room that Venus had set aside for me and went inside. I didn't say anything to anyone. I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep. Later that night, I feel someone slide in the bed with me. I stiffen up and start to freak out when I hear his voice in my ear "It's just me little girl." I turn over and sit up and asked "What are you doing here Hap?" He pulls me back to him and pulls me into him. "Go to sleep little girl." he says. I snuggle into him farther and doze off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning alone. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I don't move to get out of bed. All that keeps running through my mind is that I killed Chris. I killed me ex. I turn over and start crying again into my pillow. I hear a knock on the door but I don't respond. The door opens and Venus walks in with a plate and a cup of coffee. "Good morning Sister. I brought you some coffee and some breakfast." she says. I sit up and turn to her. "Thanks Venus but I'm not very hungry." I tell her taking the coffee and taking a sip. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. "I don't know. Scared. Confused. Sad." I tell her honestly. "Look, I have been where you are. When I first met Alexander, my mother had custody of my son. She was a rather unsavory person and I was trying to get my Joey away from her. The boys helped me. My mother met a very untimely death at the hands of Jackson but it was much deserved." she tells me. "I had trouble dealing with it because she was killed right in front of me. It's not something that you get over easily." she tells me. "I keep telling myself that it was self defense, because it was. But there's something else bothering me." I tell her. "Would it have anything to do with the SON I saw sneaking out of your room this morning?" she asked. "Yeah. He acts like he hates me one minute and as soon as something happens, not only does he come help but knowing how I handle things, he laid down with me to help me sleep. I was laying here thinking about it and, you know, after I lost the baby, and even now, he has never once said the baby wasn't his?" She pulls me into a hug and says "Sister, men are a confusing creature. They don't feel that they are worthy of a woman's love. It took me forever to convince your brother that he was worth it." she told me. We talked a little longer and she left me to rest.

A couple of hours later, I got up and headed to the main room. I sit at the bar and Rat is manning the bar. "Rat, can I get a coffee please?" I asked. "Sure." he says and gets my coffee. I am sitting there in silence and Rane comes to sit beside me. "How you holding up little sister?" I smile at him and say "I have no idea. Part of me is okay with it and another part of me is scared shitless. I close my eyes and still see him choking me." I tell him. "Well, you did good. You remembered where the gun was hidden and you did what you had to do to protect yourself." he says. "How long do we have to stay here?" I asked. "We can go home tomorrow." he tells me before kissing the top of my head and walking away.

That night, we are all sitting around the clubhouse and I decided if I was stuck there for the night, I was getting drunk. Maybe passing out might help me get some rest. I asked for a shot of Patron. Rat is manning the bar still and I tell him to keep them coming. When Piney was still alive, we would spend hours just laughing and doing shots together. It was times like this that I missed Piney. Four shots in and my brother walks over. "You okay Kiddo?" I just hold shot number five up and say "Never better Bubby." I down the shot and Xander sits down next to me and starts taking shots too. Next thing I know, I am seven shots in and Happy and Quinn are taking shots with us. I hold up a shot and say "To all of our brothers, uncles, mothers and fathers that have fallen. Most of all to Piney who without him I never would have touched this shit." I say and they all cheer and we down another shot.

About one in the morning, I turn to look at everyone and see most are passed out. I get up to head to my room when I realized that I am more intoxicated than I thought that I was. I feel someone pick me up and I look up and see it's Happy. Of course it's Happy. He takes me to my room and puts me on the bed. Taking off my shoes and jeans, he starts taking his off and lays in the bed with me. I realize this and ask "What are you doing?" He covers us up and says "My room's taken." I turn over on my side, facing away from him, and move towards the wall. I hear him laugh and he puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. I try to move away from him and he tightens his hold on me. "Where are you going?" he asked. "You can sleep in here but that doesn't mean you have to touch me." I say. He laughs and pulls me back against him again and says "Night little girl." I sigh, giving up, "Night Hap."

I wake up the next morning and surprisingly he is still next to me but he's still facing me and I am facing him and snuggled into his chest. I always loved being in his arms but what the hell was going on. He wakes up and pulls me closer, if that was even possible, and kisses the top of my head. "Morning." He says. "Morning." I say. We lay a few more minutes and I asked "Hap, what are we doing?" He looks at me and says, "Mira, I fucked up. I know I did. When you lost the kid, it made me start thinking about shit. I was gonna be a dad which meant that there would be a target on your back and the kid's." he says. "Hap, I already have a target because of my brother." I say. "I know. I just thought that I was protecting you." he says. I sit up a little and ask "Where do we go from here?" He pulls me down to kiss him and says "I don't know." he says. I pull away from him. "Until you figure that out, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep sleeping next to you not knowing what the hell we are getting into." I say. "Come here." he says and pulls me back to him. "You're my girl. I won't let you go again." he says. I snuggle into him and hope he means it this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Happy saying he wanted his girl back, I explained to him that I needed time to think. I wasn't just going to jump back in and him think that everything is fine when it isn't. He tells me he understands and we get up and ready for the day. Walking up to the bar, TO hands me a cup of coffee and Quinn walks over. "Morning Rane." I say. "Morning Mira. Ready to head home?" he asked. "Yeah. Think I'm gonna go visit Koz." I say. "You only visit him when your brain is in overdrive. What's up?" he asked. "Hap says he wants to be with me." I tell him. "And you don't?" he asked. "I do but just don't know if I can go through that again. I don't know if I can really trust him again." I say. He nods and I finish my coffee before heading out the door.

Walking through the cemetery, I put flowers on the graves of Tara, Opie, Donna and Jax. I walk over to the military section and place flowers on the graves of JT, Half-Sack and Piney before finding my best friend's grave. I put the flowers down and sit, leaning against his headstone. "Hey Hermy." I say as I lean back against the cold stone. I used to lean against him all the time when we would talk about shit. "I finally came home and realize just how much I miss you. I need you right now, Koz. Shit's so fucked up and I don't know what to do. I left because he abandoned me after I lost the baby. Now that I'm back he has gone from treating me like the shit on the bottom of his shoe to sleeping in my bed like he's trying to protect me. He is so fucking confusing. I don't know if I can handle it again. What if he abandons me again? I can't go through that again." I say to the stone, trying to work my thoughts out. After an hour of sitting there and thinking, I get up and decide that I don't want to get hurt again and he needs to know that before we get into anything.

I pull into the lot at the clubhouse and I asked Rat where Happy was. "In his dorm I think." he says. I thank him and head towards the door. It was unlocked and I opened it but didn't expect to see what was happening. He was laying on the bed and a croweater was sucking him off. He opens his eyes and looks at me and pushes the croweater away. I turn and run out the door with him following me, calling my name. I get to my car and he grabs my arm. I pull away from him and say "Get the fuck away from me. You tell me you want to be with me and then I walk into that shit? Fuck you Happy. Stay the fuck away from me." I tell him. I get in my car and leave.

I get to Quinn's house and start packing my shit. Quinn walks in and asked where I'm going. "I need to get out of here for a few days." I say. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I don't know. I'll check in with you and my brother though." I say as I grab my bag and walk out the door to my car. "What happened Mira?" he asked. "Happy happened. Tells me this morning he wants to be with me and then I walk in this afternoon to him getting his dick sucked by a fucking croweater. I don't know if I am coming back but if not, I'll send for my things." I tell him, getting into my car and pulling out of the driveway.

I didn't stop until I reached Tacoma. I knew I had enough clothes for at least a week. I pull up to the old house that we still owned for when we visited and unlocked the door. I walk in and sit down on the couch and just cry. My phone had been going off and I had been ignoring it. I look and see text messages from Happy, Quinn, my brother and Venus. Ignoring the messages, I call Venus. "Hey V. You alone?" I asked. "I am. Where are you?" she asked. "I can't tell you. I don't think I'm coming back this time." I tell her. "What happened?" she asked. "After telling me he wanted to be with me, I walked in on him with a croweater. I can't do this. Please tell my brother and Quinn that I will send for my things when I figure out what I am doing?" I plead. "Of course. Please check in with me and let me know you are okay." she says. "Of course." I say before ending the call.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Knowing that no one knows I am here, I get my gun out of my purse and look out the peephole. I see Lee, Tacoma's president. I open the door and let him in. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked. "Your brother called and wanted me to see if you had come here." he says. "You tell him yet?" I asked. "No. But you need to tell me what's going on." he says. I look at him and sigh. Sitting down next to me, he waits on me to start. "You remember when I left Charming last time?" I asked. "Yeah, your brother was freaking out." he says. "Well, for a few months before that, I was messing around with Happy. He had to take me to the ER one night and we found out that I was having a miscarriage. I guess he freaked and he started acting like I didn't exist and flaunting croweaters in front of me so I left." I tell him. Lee looks at me shocked. "I didn't know I was pregnant. Neither did Happy. So, I left. I came back a couple of weeks ago and he was treating me like shit. Acting like he hated me and like I was a piece of shit. Then, I was attacked a few nights ago. He barely left my side. Sleeping next to me so that I could actually sleep. Making sure I was okay. He told me this morning that he wanted to be with me and that he wanted me back. This afternoon, I walk in on him with a croweater. So I left again. I won't be here long. Just a few days until I figure out my next step." I tell him. "You call me if you need anything."

Back in Charming, Venus walks into the clubhouse and says "I heard from Mira. She won't tell me where she is but I don't think she's coming back." she says and they all look at Happy. Tig looks at him and says "Ring." and walks out the door. They get in the ring and Happy doesn't even fight back. Tig gets in blow after blow and doesn't stop until Happy is laying on the mat. He refused to fight back knowing he deserved this. "You hurt her again. Why can't you just leave her alone? You realize she's not coming back? That means she has no protection. No one. Anything happens to her, Hap and I swear to God I will kill you myself." he seethes as he gets out of the ring, leaving Hap there.

Chibs comes out of the clubhouse, hanging up his phone. "Lee called. She's at the old house in Tacoma." Chibs says. "Tig, you and Quinn go get her." Chibs says. "No, this is on me. I'll go get her." Happy says. "You stay the hell away from her. You've done enough damage." he says.

Sitting in the tub at the house in Tacoma, I sit there thinking about my next move. I feel more tears run down my face and all I can think about is Happy. I love him so much but what is so wrong with me that he doesn't love me back? The more I think about shit the more depressed I get. Getting out of the tub, I walk over to my duffle bag and pull out the bottle of sleeping pills that I got before leaving Charming. I stole them from my brother's stash. Opening the bottle, I take a sip of wine and take one. Then another. Then another. After I feel I have taken enough to do the job, I sit there on the couch and sip my wine. I start to feel sleepy and let my eyes drift when all of a sudden I hear shouting and it all goes black.

I wake up in a hospital room with my brother, Quinn, and Happy all sitting around. I roll my eyes and the first thought is that I can't even kill myself right. My brother opens his eyes and sees that I am awake. "Miranda Jane what the fuck was that shit?" he asked pissed off. I don't respond. Quinn and Happy are there in a heartbeat. "Tig, hey, step back." Quinn says before coming to my side. "Hey little sister. How are you feeling?" he asked. I still don't say anything and look over at Happy and see the hurt in his eyes. I finally find my words. I look at Happy and asked "What are you doing here?" He goes to speak and I stop him. "You know what? I don't care. It's just lies anyway. Rane, get him out of here please. I don't want him near me." I say and Quinn starts leading him to the door. "Just give her some time." he says before Happy backs away out of the room.

Quinn walks over to me and asked "What were you thinking?" I look from him to Xander and just shake my head. "That's not good enough. Talk to us." Xander says. "I don't want to be here anymore. I'm so tired of being alone and I can't go back. I need you all to leave me alone. Please." I almost beg. "I'm not going anywhere. You're coming back home as soon as they release you." Tig says and I just look down at my hands and say "Okay." I am on a 72 hour hold for suicide watch.

A little later, Tig and Quinn go to get us something to eat and Happy walks in. Sitting on the side of my bed, he takes me hand in his and caresses my cheek. I pull away from him. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "Doesn't matter." I tell him, pulling my hand out of his. "Was it because of me?" he asked. I don't answer and I don't look at him. I start playing with the ring that I still wear that he gave me for my eighteenth birthday. He had given it to me the first time he told me he cared about me. I slid it off my finger and placed it in his. "Please go." I tell him. He takes my hand and puts it back on my finger and says "I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you. Baby, I am so sorry." he says. "Don't." I say. "No, you need to hear this." he says. "I don't need to hear anything. You know I went to see Koz?" I asked. "I talked to him about us. Decided that I wanted to figure this shit out and make it work with you. That's what I was coming back to tell you." I said. He puts his forehead to mine and says "Please forgive me." I close my eyes and gently push him away and say "I can't." before turning over, away from him and saying "Please leave."

A couple of days later, I am released and my brother put his bike on the trailer that SAMTAC loaned him and he drove me back in my car. I didn't say a word the entire time. "You hungry?" Xander asked. I just shook my head no. He tried to take my hand to comfort me and I just pulled away from him. We stopped for the night at a hotel and got a double room. Happy slept on the couch, Xander in one bed and Quinn in the bed with me. I didn't sleep though. I couldn't knowing he was just a few feet away. I look over and see Happy watching me. He stands and walks over and takes my hand. Pulling me up out of the bed, he leads me to the bathroom. Closing the door, he sits down on the toilet and pulls me in between his legs. Putting his arms around me, he holds me close and says "Please don't leave me. I messed up. I know. Please let me make this up to you. Prove that we can make this work." I don't say anything. I feel him take my hand and pull me into his lap. He turns his wrist over and shows me a beautiful set of angel wings. Small but beautiful. "I did this after you left. It's for our angel baby." he says. I run my finger over the ink and start to tear up. "Hap. I don't know if I can." I tell him. "Please. Just give me a chance. I'm not asking you to take me back right away, just let me prove it to you and when you are ready, then be with me." he says. "Okay." I say. He kisses me softly and holds me close. "I love you little girl." he says but I don't say it back. I love him more than anything but I can't let him back in. We walk out of the bathroom and he tucks me back in and kisses me softly and says "See you in the morning baby." After he lays on the couch, I turn my back away from him and facing Quinn's back and let the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, we get up and check out of the hotel. Happy carries my bag to the car, Xander gets in the driver's seat and me in the passenger. Quinn walks over and hands me a cup of coffee, knowing I can't function without it. "Thanks." is the only thing I say. He pats my shoulder and shuts the car door and we head back to Charming. I tense up when I see the Welcome to Charming sign. Xander grabs my hand and says "It's gonna be okay." I just nod my head and pull my hand away. We pull into the driveway at Quinn's and we all walk inside. I don't say anything to anyone. I walk into my bedroom and close the door.

A few minutes later, I hear my brother and Happy leave and Quinn knocks on the bedroom door before coming in. Sitting on the bed next to me, he says "You know you can talk to me." I just nod. "Talk. We aren't leaving this room until you talk to me. What the hell was that all about Mira?" he asked softly. "I couldn't do it anymore. All I could think about was how much I love him and want to be with him and wondering why he didn't love me back." I tell him. "You know he loves you. He's just a dumb bastard." he tells me. "I know. He took me into the bathroom last night talk and wants me to let him prove it to me. I want to let him in so bad but I can't because I know he will hurt me again. That's why I left. I didn't want to be here with him anymore." I say. "Yeah but you don't have protection if you leave." he says. "So staying here and getting my heart broken is the better solution?" I asked. He just pulled me to him and says "I promise it will get better." I just sit there. I don't know what else to do.

A week has gone by and I have not left the house. I don't answer calls from anyone. Happy comes by every day to bring me something to eat and sits with me for a while. He usually comes by after work. I hear a knock on the door and I know it's Happy. I open the door and he walks in carrying a bag of food. He walks to the couch and I go to the kitchen and grab a beer and a bottled water. Walking back to the couch, I hand him his beer and he grabs the burgers and onion rings out of the bag. Grabbing the remote, he turns on a movie and we sit in silence for a while. "How you feeling?" he asked finally. "I'm okay I guess." I answer. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Happy doesn't talk about feelings. "What is there to talk about?" I asked. "Us. There's a party at the clubhouse tomorrow night and I want you to come, with me." he says. "I don't know." I say. "Then how about you let me take you out somewhere, just us." he says. I look at him and sigh. "Yeah. Okay." I say. I lean back farther into the couch and he pulls my feet into his lap and starts rubbing my feet. I must have dozed off because next thing I know I feel someone picking me up and carrying me. "Shh. I got you little girl." he tells me softly. Putting me down on the bed, he tucks me in and kisses my lips softly. "Sleep good babe. Love you." he says before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

I get up the next morning and still can't get out of this funk. I get up and before I can get to the kitchen, there's a knock on the door. Looking out the peephole I see Happy. I roll my eyes and open the door. "Morning babe." he says before walking in. "Morning." I say, following him to the kitchen. "Thought you'd like breakfast." he said, handing me a muffin and a coffee. I take it and we sit at the table. "What are you planning today?" he asked. "Nothing but hanging out here until time to leave with you tonight." I say. "Good, I have an entire day planned for us." he says. I look at him and asked "I thought we weren't going out until tonight?" He smirks and says "Well, you haven't been out of the house since we got back and I thought we could have an all day date." I look at him and say "Date huh?" He leans over and kisses me softly and says "Yeah, date. Now go get showered and dressed." I get up and head to the shower. I get dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my riding boots that Xander got me for Christmas a couple of years ago and a black tank top and my black Reaper jacket that Koz got me for my birthday the year before he died. Walking out to the living room, Happy stands and pulls me to him. "You look amazing, babe." I don't say anything. I am trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but I just don't think he has changed.

We pull out of the driveway and head out of Charming. We ride until we get to Bakersfield. I see the sign and I know where he's taking me. We pull up to a little house, that has a screened in front porch and still has his mom's flower beds filled with her favorite flowers. I get off the bike and take off my helmet while he does the same. We walk up to the house and through the front door and I realize I miss his mom. I used to come here all the time things were getting bad. Xander used to tell me that I needed some Momma Lowman time and he was right. Anytime something went wrong, I came to her. It's only fitting that he brings me here. I feel a tear fall down my cheek as he walks up to me and pulls me to him. "I really am so sorry little girl. I don't want to lose you." he tells me. I pull away from him and sit down on the old couch that was still comfortable even after all these years. He sits beside me and I lean into his side. "You know, I used to talk to her about you." I say. "Really? What about me?" he asked. "She knew I loved you. She would always say that one day you would get your head out of your ass and realize you love me." I tell him. I sit up and look at him. "You keep saying you love me. But how can I believe you?" I asked. "Mira, I was a dumbass. You know when I gave you that ring?" he asked and I start playing with the ring he's talking about. "Yeah. You gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday and said that if I ever doubted your feelings for me, to look at this ring and I would know." I say. "That still stands. When we lost the baby, I pushed you away. I know I did. And this time, I fucked up with that gash but baby, please, if you never believe anything else that comes out of my mouth, believe that I love you. I love you more than anything." he tells me. "You know why I kept the house after Ma died?" he asked. "Why?" I asked. "Because I promised Ma that I would marry you someday and wanted to be able to give you a house, a home, that's just ours." he says. "Happy…" I start and he interrupts me. "Mira, I love you. I have always loved you. When you are ready and if you ever feel you can forgive me and be with me, I still want to give you those things. The crow, the marriage, the kids, all of it." he says and I feel more tears running down my face. He pulls me close and kisses me softly and I whisper, "Just give me time."

We talk a little more before we leave the house and head to get something to eat. We pull into this little diner and I feel like I've been here before. "Hap? Why does this place look familiar?" I asked. "Tig and Koz used to bring you here when you were a kid. When they first started bringing you around the club." he says and I remember. "Holy shit. I wonder if it's still here?" I asked. "What?" he asked as I am walking to the edge of the building to the bench. Looking at the bench, I look at the back of it and see our initials still carved into it. I take out my phone and take a picture. Hap looks and asked "What's that?" I smile the first smile I have in a while and say "The last time we were here, we all carved our initials into the back of this bench." I say. "Why?" he asked, curious. "Because I told them I wanted to 'leave my mark' and you know they let me do pretty much anything I wanted back then." I tell him. He smiles back at me and I take one more picture and send it to my brother. He texted me back once we were inside and asked, _That's still there. Fuck._ and all I can do is laugh.

After we eat, we head back home. We walk into the house and I turn on a movie. I doze off, this time, laying against him. He picks me up and carries me to bed like he did before. Tucking me in, he kisses me softly and I whisper, "Stay? Please?" He gets undressed to his boxers and gets into the bed and pulls me into his side. "Night little girl. I love you." he says. "You too Hap." I say. I still can't say it but I still feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning and I am laying facing him, snuggled against his chest the way I used to. I missed this. His arms are around me and as I try to get up he tightens his hold on me. "Hap, I have to pee." I tell him. "Hurry and get back in bed." He says. I get up and go to the bathroom and once done, I get back in bed. I lay with my back to him and he pulls me back against him. After a few minutes I feel him kissing my neck and it feels so good. I turn towards him and we just look at each other. He caresses my face with his knuckles and we just lay there. I snuggle back into his chest and we just lay there holding each other. I finally speak. "I missed this." I say. "Me too. I never liked cuddling but I do with you." He says. "Did you mean what you said? About giving me the crow, marriage, all of it?" I asked without looking at him. He tilts my head to look at him and says "I would marry you today if you would let me." He says as he kisses me softly. "There's something I want to tell you about your ring." He says. I look at him, waiting on him to continue. "That ring was Ma's. She gave it to me and said when I found someone worth giving it to, to make sure it stayed on her finger." He says and I look at him shocked. "Hap? This was Ma's?" I asked. "Yeah. My Old Man gave it to her when he asked her to marry him." He says and I look at him. "I'm not saying it has to mean that, but when you are ready, that's what the ring is for. I put it on that finger as a reminder that we belong to each other." He says. I feel a tear fall and he wipes it away.

I get up and start walking out the door. "Where are you going?" Happy asked. "To make breakfast." I say and walk out of the room. I don't know what to say to that. I love him so much but to know that he kept the house for me, gave me his mom's ring, and has barely left my side since we got back from Tacoma, I don't know what to do. I get to the kitchen and start cooking breakfast. I'm just on autopilot while I think about things. I get breakfast almost done and am on my second cup of coffee when Happy comes in freshly showered. He walks up to me and leans against the counter beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I just look at him for a second before saying "I think so. Can I ask you something?" He nods and I continue. "If I hadn't lost the baby, would you have stayed?" He looked at his coffee cup for a minute, thinking, and said, "I don't know. But, babe, we aren't the same people we were then. Things are different now." He says. "How are they different, Hap?" I asked. "Because, I was stupid then. I took for granted that you would always be there and then when you weren't, I decided that I needed to change. You deserved a better man than me but I couldn't let myself think of you with someone else." He says. I look back at the stove and start plating the food.

We sit down to eat and we eat in silence. He reaches for my legs and pulls them into his lap, eating with one hand and rubbing my legs with the other. "You know, I have noticed, since we came back from Tacoma, I don't think we go more than a couple of minutes without you touching me." I say. He looks at me and says "I meant what I said. I want to be with you and only you." He said simply. I just look at the man next to me and I smile a little. "I want that, you know." I say and he looks at me. "The crow, the house, the kids, your last name. I want those things. I always have." I say. He squeezes my calf. "When you are ready, they are yours." He says.

We go to the couch and are sitting there watching TV and I sit up and pull my long hair into a ponytail. I feel Happy's hand stop me. "When did you get that?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the smiley face tattoo that is behind my left ear. "I got it after I left. The guy that did it asked what the story was and I told him it was the one thing I craved. I guess he thought it meant happiness because he told me that he hoped I found it." I say. "And it's my favorite place to kiss." He says and I nod my head. I finish putting my hair up and curl into his side. "I love you little girl." He says, kissing the top of my head. I just snuggle in closer. I still can't say it.

That evening, he talks me into going to the clubhouse. Walking in, we see my brother and Venus sitting at the bar talking. Walking over, Xander pulls me into a hug and asked. "How are you?" I look at him and say "Honestly? I'm getting there." I tell him and he smiles. I walk over to Venus and she hugs me and doesn't ask how I am but says "You look good Sister." I sit down with her and Xander tells Happy that they have church. Happy kisses me softly and says "I'll be back in a few. I love you." Before walking away. Once he's gone, Venus asked "Did he just tell you he loves you? In front of his brothers?" I just look down at the glass of wine that TO poured me before going into church and said "Yeah. We have been talking a lot lately about us and the baby. He told me that the ring he gave me, was his mom's." I tell her. "Honey, that man loves you something fierce." She says. "I know. I'm starting to think that he actually means it this time that he wants to be with me." I tell her. "Then let him." She says. I think about it for a minute and say "Maybe."

A half an hour later, the guys come out of church and as soon as they come out the door, the croweater that I caught Happy with before walks up to him and starts to push up on him. "Fuck off." He tells her and she starts to pout and tries again. He says again "Fuck off. I don't want your ass." She looks at him and says "What? You think she can take care of you better than me?" He looks at her and says "Yeah, she can." And walks over to me. Placing a small kiss to my lips he says, "You are all I need." I decide it's time to talk.

Pulling him to his dorm room, I sit down on the bed. He sits next to me. I take his hand and intertwine our fingers before I speak. "I love you Happy. I have always loved you and I always will. All the shit that's happened? That's in the past. I want to be with you but if we are going to be together, we take things at my pace. I don't want to rush into things and fuck it up." I tell him. I feel him squeeze my hand a little. "Does this mean?" he asked and I cut him off. "This means, I am your girl. You are mine. No one touches you but me and that includes on runs. No one touches me but you. Like I said. I want the crow, marriage and kids and we will get there but this goes at my pace." I tell him. "Anything you want. I love you so much Mira. You have no clue." He says. "Show me." I say as I straddle his lap and start to kiss him.

He lays me down on the bed and slowly starts to undress me. Kissing his way all over my body, I start to lose myself under him. This feels so familiar with him but different at the same time. Before it was just us hooking up and having fun. This has a deeper connection. This is us committing to each other. He kisses me softly before entering me. He goes at a slow and steady pace and I start to lose myself with him, giving him everything I have. Once we both reach out release, he lays facing me and pulls me into his chest. "I love you Mira." He says. "I love you too Happy. Can I tell you something?" He looks at me and nods. "I haven't been with anyone since you." I say. He looks at me and says "But you were with your ex." I shake my head and say "That was one of our problems. I wouldn't. You were the last one that I was with and I didn't want anyone else. No one would have compared to you or made me feel like you do." I tell him. "Will you wear my crow?" he asked softly. "Yeah Hap. I will." I tell him. "Sleep, I'll put it on you tomorrow." He says and we both drift off to a blissful sleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning and Happy's side of the bed is cold. I get up and get dressed and head out the the main room. Happy is sitting on one of the couches, with his sketchbook in hand. I walk over to the bar and Rat pours me a cup of coffee before I walk over and sit next to Happy. I don't say anything at first but then he looks at me and kisses me softly. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning. What are you drawing?" I asked. He turns the book towards me and says "My crow." I smile at him and tell him "It looks amazing, Hap. Where are you wanting it put?" I asked. "Right here." he says as he runs a finger over the top of both my breasts. I smile and say "I like that idea. When are you wanting to do it?" I asked. "Go get you some breakfast. We'll do it as soon as you get done." he tells me and I smile and head to the kitchen.

I see Venus sitting there at the table and I go to get my plate. One of the croweaters tells me "Have a seat. I'll get it." I smile my thanks and sit next to my sister-in-law. "Morning V." I say kissing her cheek. "Morning Sister. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked. "Good. We talked. He's putting his crow on me as soon as I finish with breakfast." I tell her. "That's good Sister. I'm happy for you." she says before pulling me into a hug. The croweater places my plate in front of me with some juice and refills my coffee. "Thanks, uh?" I start. "Lisa." she says. "Thanks Lisa." I say smiling at her. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything else." she says before walking away. "I don't remember the croweaters being so nice." I say to Venus. "Well, when Gemma died, and I came in, I started treating them with a little more respect and they returned it. You still have the young ones that don't know any better but they will be educated soon enough." she tells me and it makes me wonder what she has up her sleeve.

I finish eating and excuse myself to find my Old Man. "Hey Hap." I say. "Hey babe. You ready?" he asked. "Yeah. I am." I tell him and he doesn't know how ready I am for this new piece of ink. We head to the dorm and before he gets started he asked me "Are you sure?" he asked. I kiss him softly and say "I'm yours Hap. Time everyone saw it." He smiles and kisses me again before starting to apply the stencil. Three hours later, I sit up from the desk and go to the mirror to see my new ink. "Happy. Holy shit. This looks amazing." I say. "I'm glad you like it." He says laughing. "Can you do one more?" I asked. "Yeah. What are you thinking?" he asked. "Can you put Angel's wings on my wrist? Same as you?" I asked. "Yeah babe. Give me your wrist." he says. He free hands the ink and it looks amazing too.

Walking out to the clubhouse, we see Venus and my brother. "Hey kiddo. How's it going?" he asked. "Good Xander. Real good." I tell him and he sees the cover ups. "Holy shit. Is that?" he asked, pointing to my chest. "Yeah. Hap's crow." I tell him. He pulls me into a hug and says "Congrats Sis. I'm happy for you." Then he hugs Happy and tells him the same thing. "What's this one on your wrist? Another tattoo?" he asked. "Yeah, it's angel wings for the baby. Hap has the same one." I say and he smiles at me and nods. "Hap, we got church brother." Xander says. He kisses Venus and Happy kisses me and says "I love you little girl." I smile and say "I love you too, Daddy." I whisper the last part in his ear and hear him growl. They walk off and Venus asked "Did he just growl?" I laughed and said "Yeah. He likes when I call him Daddy." She laughs and says "What is entirely too much information dear Sister." I laugh and say "Hey, you asked." We talk a little longer while the guys are in church and when they come out, Hap takes my hand and leads me to the dorm. "What's going on Happy?" I asked. "We have to leave for a few days." he says. "A run? Where?" I asked. "Indian Hills." he tells me. Seeing the look in my eyes he says "I belong to you. Even on runs. You have nothing to worry about." He kisses me softly and I nod. "How long?" I asked. "Two nights. Unless we get it done sooner." he says. "How dangerous?" I asked. "Nothing big. Just following a transport truck there and back." he says. "Oh, okay." I say. "TO will be here and so will Rat if you need anything. I might have TO crash on the couch so you aren't alone." He tells me. "Rane going too?" I asked and he nods his head.

We walk out to the main room and Rane asked "You tell her?" Happy nods. "You gonna be okay with the three of us gone?" Rane asked. "Yeah, I am. He's going to have TO crash on the couch while you guys are gone." I tell him and he nods. "When do you leave?" I asked Happy. "Couple of hours. Why?" he asked. I smirk and say "Because I need time to remind my Old Man what he's gonna be missing while he's away." I grab his kutte and lead him back to the dorm where I push him on the bed and ride him for dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Happy had been gone for a couple of hours when I hugged Venus good-bye and headed home with TO in tow. Walking up to the front door, I unlock the door and head inside as TO walks in behind me. "You hungry?" I asked. "I could eat. Need help?" he asked. "Nah. Make yourself at home." I tell him. I head to the kitchen to get started on something to eat. Halfway through frying pork chops with veggies, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see Happy's burner for the week show up. "Hello." I say answering the phone. "Hey baby. We made it here." he says. "Good. How's it going?" I asked. "Good. They are unloading the truck in the morning and then loading it back up and we should be heading back." he tells me. "Good." I say simply. "Baby, talk to me." he says. "I'm okay." I tell him. "Bull shit. Talk to me." he says again. "I just wish you were home. I hate sleeping without you." I tell him. "Speaking of home. What are the chances of me coming home to you and your things being in my home and not Quinn's?" he asked. I couldn't help the smile on my face. "I'd say pretty good, Happy." I say and my smile gets bigger. We talk a little more and before getting off the phone he tells me, "I'll text you before I go to sleep. I love you little girl." I am almost done with dinner and I say, "I love you too Hap. Please be safe." We get off the phone and I tell TO "Come on. Food's done." He walks into the kitchen and starts to fix his plate.

After dinner, I start to clean up the kitchen and TO takes the plate from me and says "You cooked. I'll clean." I smile and say "Okay. I'm gonna hit the shower and lay down. Make yourself at home." He nods and starts cleaning the kitchen while I head to my room. After my shower, I lay down on the bed with the phone next to me and turn on a movie. Half way through the movie my phone goes off with a text.

 _H: Hey little girl_

 _M: Hey Hap_

 _H: Where are you_

 _M: Bed. Why_

 _H: Miss you little girl_

 _M: Miss you too. Be home tomorrow?_

 _H: Yeah. Meet me at our house?_

 _M: Yeah. Meet you at our house._

 _H: Nite babe. Love you_

 _M: Nite Hap. Love you more._

 _H: Not possible._

After seeing that last text, I go through the contacts on my phone and find my sister in law's number. I call her and she answers on the second ring. "Hello Sister. You okay?" she asked. "Hey V. I'm good but I need your help with something." I tell her. "Anything Sweetheart. What can I help you with?" she asked. "I need help getting my things moved to Happy's house before he comes back from this run. Can you help?" I asked. "Let TO know what we are doing. I will make sure that Rat and I are there with a few croweaters and the prospects to help get you all moved in one shot. You don't have too much to move." she says. "Thanks V. I better hit the bed. Be here around 9?" I asked. "Yes. We will be there." she says. "Thanks again V. Love you." I say. "Love you too sister." I walk into the living room and tell TO, "We need to get up early in the morning. Venus and some of the others will be here to help me move my things to Hap's house. Will you help?" I asked. "Of course. Was wondering how long you were going to keep living here since you got his crow now." he says on a laugh. "Thanks TO." I say, sitting on the couch opposite him. "Can I ask you something?" TO asked. "Yeah." I say. "I heard you telling Venus that you left for a while. Can I ask why?" I look at my hands and say "Hap and I had been hooking up for a few months before I left. One night, he had to take me to the ER and we found out I was having a miscarriage but neither of us knew I was pregnant. We both took it hard. Both did and said some things we shouldn't have and I left. Came back because I decided I missed my brother." I explain. "Sorry for your loss. That what the angel wings are for?" he asked. "Yeah. Hap has the same wings in the same spot." I tell him. He smiles and says "I'm glad things are working out for you. My sister died when she was ten. Cancer. I never got to see her get married and have kids." I smile sadly and say "Well, you'll be there when I do then." He smiles and I stand up and say "Goodnight TO." He lays back on the couch and says "Night Mira."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, TO and I get up and start getting some things packed up. The only things I unpacked were a few pictures and my clothes. As we get the last of the clothes packed, there was a knock on the door. TO walked to the door and let Venus and the others in. They start walking to my room and start taking things out and putting them in their cars and following me to Happy's. I have the key to Happy's house, even though we stay at Quinn's most nights.

Walking in, everyone brings my boxes and bags into Happy's house and they left me and Venus to unpack my things. Once things were unpacked, my phone rings. "Hey baby." I say as I answer the call. "Hey little girl. What are you doing?" he asked. "Finishing unpacking. What about you?" I asked. "Heading home." he says. "Good. Be safe. Want me to meet you at the clubhouse?" I asked. "No. I want you at home, in bed, naked when I get there." he says. I start laughing and say "Well, you'll have to text me when you reach the Charming sign and I will make that happen." He growls and says "Oh yes you will." I start laughing again. "But seriously. Please be careful. I need you home whole." He sighs and says "I will baby. I love you." Smiling, I say "I love you too." before we end the call. "Guys are headed home." I tell Venus. "Good. Well, I do believe that's the last of it." she tells me. I hug her as she gets ready to leave and say "Thanks for helping V." She hugs me and says "Anytime Sister. Now, get ready for your man to come home." I start laughing and see her out. Getting in the shower, I get cleaned up and find something sexy to wear. I want to find something for him to rip off instead of being naked. Gotta make him work for it.

A few hours later, I get the text that they are passing the Charming sign. I get in the bedroom and it isn't long before I hear the front door open and close. I hear him taking his boots off at the door and then walking into the bedroom. Looking at me laying across his bed, I am laying in a pair of black and royal blue bra and boyshorts and I see him stop at the bedroom door. "Thought I said naked?" he asked and his deep voice is laced in lust. "Thought I'd wear something for you to rip off." He growls and walks over to the bed. I get up on my knees and he leans down to kiss me deeply before taking my bra off. Laying me back onto the bed, he rips my panties off and then starts to undress. "I need a shower." he tells me as he takes my hand and pulls me up. Standing up, I pull him behind me to the shower. I turn on the water and get the temperature set and step inside. He steps in behind me and pins me against the shower wall. Picking me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he crashes his lips to mine as he enters me. I moan as he start kissing down my neck and nipping at my collarbone. "Hap, please, harder." He starts slamming into me and I bite down on his shoulder as I find my release with him following right behind me. "Fuck, Mira." I giggle a little and he puts me down. "Did you miss me?" I asked. "Oh yes I did." he says. We clean off and get out of the shower. Walking over to the bed after drying off, we climb into bed. "I did miss you." I tell him. "I missed you too. But, Baby, if that's what I get to come home to? I might need to leave more often." I start laughing and say "How about I just make sure to do you good every day?" I question. "Really?" he asked. He takes my hand and plays with my ring that he gave me and I say "Really." He kisses me and hovers over me and says "Really." I smile softly and say "I want to marry you." He enters me again and telling me how much he loves me until we reach our release again and we just lay in each other's arms.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse and tell everyone the good news. "So, we need to plan a wedding?" Venus asked. "No, I just want to go to the courthouse and get it done. We've waited long enough." I tell her. Happy says "We can have a wedding if you want." I tell him "I told you before that I didn't care about that. I just want to marry you. I don't care how." He pulls me to him and Venus and I are talking about getting what we need to get married and Happy and Tig are talking. The guys head into church and one of the croweaters comes over and says "I'm really happy for you, Mira." I look at her and it's the same one that I caught Happy with when I first came back. "Yeah, thanks." I tell her. She smirks and walks off. I have a bad feeling about this bitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The guys come out of church and Happy walks over to me and kisses me. He looks at me for a minute and says "Talk to me." I just shake my head and say "It's nothing. Just a feeling I guess." He pulls me outside to the picnic table and we sit on top of it. He puts his arm around me and says "What's going on?" I just sigh and say "You remember that croweater that I caught you with?" he says "Yeah. Why? She starting shit?" I say "After you guys went into the chapel, she came over and told me she was happy for us. But I just have this feeling that something is going to happen. Maybe I'm just crazy." I tell him. "If it's something that worries you, I'll take care of it." he says. "No. Don't say anything. I just want to see what she has planned. Something is going on." I tell him. "You know I won't screw this up, right?" he asked. "I know. Just whatever happens, let me handle it, okay?" I asked. "Yeah." he says before kissing the top of my head.

A couple of days later, Happy and I are talking to Lowen about what we need to get married. Once she leaves, Happy says "I'm going to the dorm to take a shower." I kiss him and say, "Leave it unlocked." He just looks at me and I whisper "She's watching you." He nods and heads to the dorm. I walk outside with Venus and she asked me "What are you doing?" I look at her and say "I think that little bitch is going to try something. I told Happy to leave the dorm unlocked and I stepped out here to give her a minute to head that way. No matter what happens, don't let them pull me off of her." I make V promise and she does. Walking back inside, I head to the dorm and sure enough, she's laying on the bed in just her bra and panties. I walk in and lock the door behind me. "You need to leave sweetheart. I told you he'd be mine." the croweater says. "Listen here _sweetheart_. He's taken. He don't want you. So, you can leave, or I can handle you myself." I tell her. She gets off the bed and stands toe to toe with me. Big mistake. I grab her hair and slam her face into the desk and hear her nose crack. Slamming her down on the floor, I start punching her in the face and ribs and stand to start kicking her. Getting back down, I start slamming her head into the hard wood of the floor before the door bursts open and Happy is standing at the bathroom door, while the guys are trying to get in to get me off of the croweater. Venus was true to her word and said "She needs to do this. Little girl didn't want to listen when she was warned." They all stand back and when Happy thought she'd had enough, he pulls me off of her and tells the guys "Get this gash out of our room." The guys come in and I hear Chibs tell her, "Don't show your face around here again."

Happy sits me down on the bed as Venus closes the door as she leaves. "You okay baby?" he asked me. I just nod my head and he says "Talk." I shake my head and say "You know I would have killed her, right?" He just smirks and says "That's why you are going to be Mrs Killa." I just look at him and laugh. He pulls me up and takes me to the shower where he pins me to the wall, facing the wall and enters me from behind where he fucks me hard and fast and once we reach our release, I understand why he needs that kind of release after a job.

We get dressed and head out to the main room and Tig, Quinn, Venus and TO walk out with us to head to the courthouse to meet Lowen. We get the marriage license and thirty minutes later, we are man and wife. "Head home and enjoy your wedding night." Tig says as they all take turns kissing me goodbye and hugging Happy. We head home and make love all night as husband and wife...finally.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day, we get out of bed and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I see several new croweaters. Great. "What's this?" I asked nodding towards the new additions. "Some new hang arounds. I guess Indian Hills thought that the guys needed some new entertainment." Venus says. I just roll my eyes. "Oh well, long as they stay away from my Old Man I don't care." I tell them but decide to nip this one in the bud. I look at one of the older croweaters and ask her to get them all together. She does as I asked and while the guys are in the chapel, we all stand in front of them.

"This is Venus, Tig's Old Lady, Jarry is Chibs' Old Lady, and I am Mira, Tig's sister and Happy's Old Lady. Those three men are completely off limits. Let it be known now that any one of you try to touch those three men? You will be dealt with. You show us respect and we will show you the same. Test us, and you won't be back." I tell them and one little girl rolls her eyes while the others nod their heads in agreement. "You ladies know how this works. We ask you to do something, you do it. But we won't ask you to do anything that we haven't done a million times." I tell them. The one that rolled her eyes asked "How long did you have to suck dick before you got claimed?" I look at her and smirked. "Sweetheart, I didn't. Happy has always been mine. But you need to stop rolling those eyes before they get pull out of your head." I tell her and she just glares. Oh Lord this one is going to try me. I think to myself.

Walking over to the bar, Venus and I are talking when the guys come out. Happy walks over to me and kisses me. "You good babe?" he asked. "Yeah. Just had a little talk with the newer croweaters and one of them doesn't seem to get it. Everyone else seems good though." I tell him. "Just don't let them get you riled up." he tells me. He pulls me closer into his side and I see that girl is still glaring. Happy let's go of me and walks over to her. She starts to put her hands on his chest and he stops her. "You got a problem with my Old Lady?" he asked her. "Just that I can do you better." she says lustfully. "No, you can't. This is your only warning. Glare at her again and I will take you out of here myself. Understood?" He asked and she nodded, scared. Happy walks over to me and I said "I could have handled her." He smirks and says "I know but I will take care of my wife." I smile and lean back into him.

That evening, we are headed home and see that there is a gift on the doorstep. Looking at the packaging it's from Lee in Tacoma. Taking it inside, I see that it's filled with pictures from the old clubhouse of Happy, Tig, Koz and myself. There's one in a frame with a note sitting on it. _This one was taken of the two of you before shit went down. Even then you can see the love._ It said and I couldn't help but smile. There were notes and little gifts from all of the members and several envelopes of cash from them too. "Looks like we got wedding gifts." I say and Happy takes the picture from me and sets it up on the fireplace. "This was when it all started for us. I loved you even then." he tells me. "I loved you too. You were the only one that I wanted. That still stands you know." I say and he walks over and sits next to me. "I know." he says.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day, I am sitting at the clubhouse with Venus while Happy, Tig and Rane are working in the garage. We are planning out the meal for the next family dinner when some of the croweaters come in, including the new one that I have been keeping my eye on. They go to sit at one of the tables to wait on the guys and as soon as the guys start pouring in, Happy walks over to me and says "I'm gonna shower real fast. You gonna be okay out here?" I kiss him and say "Yeah babe. I'm good." I tell him. He heads down the hall and I see that little croweater follow behind him. "Are you shitting me?" I asked, getting up and heading for the hallway.

Turning the corner past JT's bike, I touch it as I go by like we all do, and see Happy with the croweater held to the wall by her throat. I walk over and hear him tell her "I told you I ain't interested. Back the fuck off." he tells her letting her go. I grab her as she starts to run and I grab her by her arm. Looking back at Happy, I say, "Get your shower. I got this." I pull her down the hall with my nails digging into her arm. Pulling her outside, I pull her to the ring and toss her in. "I told you if you put your hands on him you would be dealt with. Stand the fuck up and fight you stupid whore." I say. She stands up and I have taken my rings off and handed them to Venus and everyone starts gathering around to watch the fight. I punch her in the nose and watch the blood pour. Then I punch her in the stomach and proceed to beating the hell out of her. When Tig and Rane pull us apart, they carry the croweater out. I look at the others and say "Now, if you don't listen to our warnings about our men, this is what will happen. I wasn't scared to take her to the ring, I'm not scared to take anyone else in here." I get out of the ring and Happy is standing there. I walk to him and he pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. "That was sexy as fuck." he says before Venus interrupts us to give me my rings back. Happy takes them from her and places them back on my fingers where they belong.

A little while later, another croweater came up to me and asked me "Where did you learn to fight like that?" I smile and look at Tig, Happy and Rane. "Those three. Why?" I asked her. "I was wondering if you could give me some pointers? There's this guy at my day job that keeps trying to mess with me and I just want to make sure that I can defend myself." she tells me. I motion for Rane to come over. "What's up sis?" he asked. "Can you give her some pointers in the ring? She's got someone at her day job fucking with her and we want to make sure she can handle herself." I say. "Yeah. Sure. Come one." he tells her and they walk out the door and to the ring. "Now, dear sister, why on Earth did you just send that mountain of a man to show that pretty girl how to fight?" Venus asked. "Because she's cute and he's been watching her. Maybe they will hit it off." I tell her. "You are trying to play matchmaker." she tells me. "Yep. I'll talk to both of them after they get done." I say smiling.

Happy comes over and asked "What did that chick want?" He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head and I say "She wanted to learn how to fight. Some dude is messing with her so I got Rane to teach her." I tell him. "You trying to hook him up?" he asked me and I just smiled. He knows me so well. We hang out a little more before we head home. Heading out to Happy's bike, I look over and see the croweater, who I found out is named Rosie, at the punching bag with Rane coaching her and he's smiling.

Walking into the house, I head to the kitchen to start dinner and Happy says "Why don't we order take out?" He grabs the menu off the fridge and orders Chinese. Sitting on the couch after the food gets here, we are watching TV when he asks "You ever wonder what Angel would have looked like?" I look at him, confused where that question came from. "Sometimes. Why?" I asked. "I've just been thinking lately, he would be almost two now." he says. "He?" I asked. "Yeah. Angel would have been a boy." he says and I curl up into his side. "What made you want to talk about Angel?" I asked. "Just been thinking about a lot of things lately. I want kids with you when you are ready." he tells me. I straddle his lap and kiss him softly and say "I want that too baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After straddling him, I whisper "I want that too baby." I kiss him deeply as we start shedding clothes. I lower myself onto his hard member and we slowly make love to each other before we both find our release together. After redressing and sitting beside him, he pulls me into his arms and I am sitting there thinking. Not only about Angel but trying again. I sit up and look at him. "Hap?" I asked. "Yeah babe?" he asked. "What would you say to us trying again?" I asked. "You ready for that?" he asked. "Yeah. I am." I tell him. "Do you need to go to the doctor first? Get off birth control or some shit?" he asked. "No, I'm on the pill. All I have to do is just stop taking them." I tell him. "Then we start trying." he tells me. I smile at him and stand up and pull him up and to bed.

The next morning, I get up and head to the bathroom to get ready for my day. Standing in the bathroom, doing my makeup, I look at the container holding my birth control pills. Holding it in my hand, I smile and toss them in the trash. Happy sees this and smiles. "Come here." he tells me. I walk over to him and he pulls me close and kisses me. "I love you little girl." he tells me. "I love you too killa." He kisses me again and when he pulls away, I am breathless.

Walking into the clubhouse, a round of hot sex later, I walk over to Venus. "Hello dear sister. My, that is a very visible mark your hunk of a man has given you." she says, laughing. "I'm gonna kill him." I say laughing. "How was your evening? Other than the obvious that is." she asked. "Good. We were sitting there last night and we started talking about Angel and what he would look like. Hap's convinced he would have been a boy. But we decided to start trying. This morning I threw out my pills." I tell her. "Congratulations Sweetheart. I can't wait to be Aunt Venus." she says. "What's that?" Tig says walking over and giving me a hug. "Hey Xander. I was telling Venus that Hap and I are going to try for a another baby." I say. "Another?" he asked. "We count Angel. He was our first." I tell him and he smiles. "That's great kid." he says and hugs me close.

Three months later, I get out of bed and run to the bathroom sick. Happy is behind me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I look up at him and he has this shit eating grin on his face. "It's one morning." I tell him. He gets into the medicine cabinet and gets the pregnancy test that we bought. We don't take one every month but wanted one on hand for when I started showing symptoms. I take the test and it tells me that we have to wait three minutes. I brush my teeth and Happy is timing the test. When three minutes are up, he looks at the test and smiles. Turning it for me to see, it says positive. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me passionately. "I'll call the doctor and see if she can get me in today." I say as he lets me go.

That afternoon, we are sitting in Dr Robert's office and she has done the pregnancy test. "Looks like the home test was right. You are indeed pregnant. Let's see how far along the little one is." she tells me and pulls the ultrasound machine over to me. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around. We hear a thumping noise and she says "That's the baby's heartbeat. Good and strong." She moves the wand a little more and there is a little blob that shows up on the screen. "This here is your little one." she tells us and I look at Happy and he's actually smiling. She prints off the pictures and hands me my prescription for prenatals and tells me that I am seven weeks pregnant.

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy walks over to Xander and says "Brother, can we get a minute with you and Venus?" Xander looks at him worried and leads us into the chapel. Once inside, I hand him and envelope and he opens it. Looking at the ultrasound picture, he looks at me and says "Is this?" I nod my head yes and he picks me up hugging me. "I am so fucking happy for you two." he says as he puts me down and pulls Happy in for a hug. Venus pulls me into a hug and says "Congratulation Sweetheart. I am so happy for you both." I wipe the tear that was rolling down my cheek and Happy pulls me into his side. We walk out to the main room and Xander whistles to get everyone's attention. "Listen up. Hap's got something to say." Xander says and everyone looks at Happy. "I knocked her up." They all come over hugging us and congratulating us and I could not be happier.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We spend the night at the clubhouse so that we can celebrate the news. After everyone starts calling it a night, we walk into the dorm and lay down. Snuggling up to his side, he kisses the top of my head. I kiss his bare chest and listen to his heartbeat. I feel a tear fall and he sits up a little and looks at me. "Mira? What's wrong?" he asked worried. "Just, I'm happy. After we lost Angel, I never thought we would be together or having a baby. But now, we're married and having another baby." I tell him. He smiles at me. One of those smiles that only I get to see. "After this one, we will have as many kids as you are willing to give me." Happy says and I kiss him. "Love me Killa." I whisper. He kisses me softly and then deepens the kiss before we start to undress. Happy enters me slowly and never breaks the kiss. He thrusts in and out slow and easy. "Harder Hap. I need you." I moan but he stays slow and easy. I find my release and he follows right after. Laying back on his back, I curl into his side. He's never been that gentle with me and never denied me hard an fast. That's usually how he prefers is. "Hap?" I asked. "Yeah babe?" he asked. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried. "Yeah." he says simply. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. I sit up waiting on him come back but he doesn't. I get up and get dressed and head out to the main room and outside to the picnic table.

A few minutes later, Happy walks out and sits next to me. Putting his arm around me, I lean against him. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you too." I tell him. I don't say anything else. He'll speak when he's ready. "I'm sorry." he says. "For what?" I asked. "For walking away from you." he says. "Hap, I just want to know what's going on with you. Usually you aren't that gentle." I say. "I was scared I'd hurt the baby." he whispers. "Baby, sex is fine. I will let you know if it's too much. Okay?" I asked. "Yeah, okay." he says. He stands up and takes my hand. "Let's go to bed momma." I smile and we head to bed.

Laying in bed, he pulls me to his side and kisses me softly. I turn with my back to him and snuggle as close as I can. He puts his arms around me and his hand on my stomach rubbing circles with his thumb. I drift into a blissful sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I sit up and wipe my eyes of sleep and the door opens. Happy walks in with a tray with breakfast and juice. "What's this?" I asked. "My kid needs to eat." he says and I laugh. He sits the tray down and there's enough food for both of us. We start eating and I can't believe how good this food is. "Did you cook this?" I asked. "Nah, Venus did." he says. I lean over and kiss him. "Well, I'll thank her later." I say. He reaches over and rubs my stomach and I can't help but smile.

We get up and get ready for our day. Walking out to the main room, I see Venus sitting at the bar. Walking over, I hug her. "Thanks for breakfast V." She smiles and says "It was your man's idea. I just did the cooking." I look at Happy and smile. God I love this man. We spend some time sitting with Venus and Xander and the entire time, Happy is finding a way to touch my stomach.

We head home and walking into the house, Happy pulls me to him and kisses me hungrily. Pushing me to the couch, he turns me around and pulls down my leggings and I hear his pants being undone and then I feel him enter me. He thrusts in and out at a steady and slightly rough pace. "Harder Hap." I moan. He thrusts harder and faster and I start to cum. He follows right behind me. Catching our breath, we start to redress and I look at him and ask "Feel better?" He smirks and says "Yeah. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah babe. I'm okay." We make it to the couch and he starts rubbing my stomach again and I can't help but smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, I have Happy sitting next to me. He's been to every appointment and this one we should find out the gender. "Mira Lowman?" the nurse calls. We get up and follow her back. She does the normal tests before taking me to the exam room. The doctor comes in and measures my stomach and asks the normal questions. "So, let's see how the little one is going today." she says, pulling the ultrasound machine over. Putting the cold gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around. We hear the heartbeat and Happy kisses my temple. "Good and strong. Now, are you wanting to know the sex?" she asked and we both say yes. Moving the wand around a little more, she smiles and says "Looks like you are having a little boy." I smile up at Happy and see him actually smiling. "A son." he whispers to me before kissing my lips.

Heading into the clubhouse, Xander is the first one to me. "Well?" he asked impatiently. Venus walks over and says "How was the appointment?" she asked. "Good. Me and baby are just fine. Kid is right where the doctors want him to be." I say and Xander's eyes go wide. "It's a boy!" he shouts and all of the guys come running over to congratulate us. As they are celebrating, Rayne walks over and asks "You good sis?" I smile at him and say "Yeah. I was hoping for a boy. Someone needs to carry on Happy's legacy." I tell him. "You know that man loves you more than anything right?" he asked. "Yeah. I do." I say. Looking around the room, I see one of the croweaters watching me. "What's her deal?" I asked. "Don't know." he says. I see her walking over and she says something to Happy. Apparently it pissed him off and he's in her face. "Rayne!" I shout. Rayne gets between Happy and the croweater and Venus asked "Do we have a problem here?" Happy points at the croweater and says "Run your mouth about my wife again and I'll slit your God damned throat." I look at Happy shocked and step in front of him. "Hey. Look at me." I say and he looks down at me. I put his hand on my stomach and say "Calm down babe. It's okay." I say. He rubs my stomach and it seems to calm him down. Turning to the croweater, I asked "What did you say to my Old Man?" She smirks and says "I just told him that when he gets tired of your fat, pregnant ass that I'll take care of that big cock and that I can make him feel better than you fat ass can." I look at her and then to Xander and say "Get this whore out of here." Xander grabs her by her hair and pulls her out of the clubhouse, telling her not to come back. "You know what she said isn't true right?" Happy asked me. "I know. No one can take care of that big cock like I can. I know you love me and want me and that's all I need to know." I tell him smiling. "Good. Come here Momma." he says. I move closer to him and he starts rubbing my stomach as he kisses me.

That night, we head home and walk in the door. As soon as we get inside, Happy has me against the wall. Kissing me hungrily, he turns me towards the couch. Bending me over furniture seems to be the best positions now with my stomach. That way I am not laying directly on my stomach. He pulls my leggings down and starts to enter me. Thrusting in and out hard I moan "Fuck, Hap. Don't stop. Please." I almost beg. He keeps his pace and before I know it, I feel myself tighten around his hard cock and feel him pulsing inside of me with his release. Catching our breath, he whispers, "You're it for me Mira." Smiling I turn to face him and say "You're it for me killa."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

I wake up and Happy is wrapped around me. Looking at the clock I see it's 3am. "Fuck." I whisper. Happy wakes up and asks "What is it?" Another contraction hits and I say through gritted teeth, "Your son is trying to make a jailbreak." he smiles and says "Time to go." He gets up and gets my go bag and the baby's and we head out the door. Once in the truck, I call Tig. "Mira? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Little man's on his way." I tell him. "We'll meet you there." he says before hanging up.

Nine hours later, Alexander Victor Lowman was born looking just like Happy. "I swear he looks just like you." I tell Happy and Xander and Venus just laugh. With everyone in the room, Chibs asks "Well, Lass, what did you name the wee one?" Smiling, I say Alexander Victor after my brother and Hap's mom always loved the name Victor." I say. Xander looks at me and smiles. "Hey Lex. Your Uncle Tig will teach you everything you need to know." he says and everyone in the room says "No." at the same time. We all laugh at the look on his face.

Two days later, we are released and heading home. Once we walk inside, there are several people from the club there and Xander doesn't let me anywhere near Lex. "Brother, you gotta give me my kid." Happy tells Xander. "Awe, but we were bonding." he whines. "You'll have plenty of time for that as he grows up." Venus says and I just laugh. We all do.

Once everyone is gone, I am putting Lex in this crib and Happy comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist. "You know we need to put his name on us too." Happy says. "Absolutely." I say, leaning back into him. "What are you thinking?" Happy asked. "How I finally got my happy ever after." I say smiling at him.


End file.
